Charity Gardner
Name: Charity Lauren Gardner Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 5'8" Weight: 181 lbs. Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Pink (dyed), blonde (natural) Kills: One or none Weapon: Throwing axe Appearance: Charity is a rather large girl, standing at 5’8” and weighing 181 pounds. She is rather pudgy, carrying most of her extra weight in her bust, stomach, and thighs. She is Caucasian and her skin tends to redden rather than tan, leading to a somewhat ruddy complexion which she evens out with makeup. Charity’s hair is straight and worn in a short bob with side-swept bangs; it is naturally light blonde but she has recently dyed it shocking pink. Her eyes are dark brown and long-lashed, and her face and facial features are soft and round. Charity dresses in a casual and slightly grungy style, more due to borrowing her brother and fathers’ hand-me-downs than a preference for the style. She generally wears oversize t-shirts and sweatshirts, blue jeans, and a pair of worn brown hiking boots. Charity has a fondness for makeup, and wears a lot of it. She usually wears eyeliner, mascara, and sometimes dark eyeshadows, and lipstick in various colors. Her ears are pierced twice each in the lobe. On Announcement Day, Charity was wearing an oversized black t-shirt under an olive green sweatshirt with a design of tire tracks on the front in black, dark blue jeans, and her usual hiking boots. She was wearing a set of small silver hoop earrings in the piercings in her right ear, and a complimenting pair of gold hoops in the left. For makeup she wore black eyeliner and eyeshadow, mascara, and bright pink lipstick. Interests: Charity enjoys makeup and body modification, considering both an art form. She often experimented with different makeup styles in the past and likes to give any willing friends makeovers and makeup tips. She is interested in tattooing and piercing and has considered training to get a job doing one or the other. She also enjoys listening to classic rock music, which is the main thing that she and her father bond over. She exercises off and on to try to lose weight but is not very committed to it. History: Charity is the second of two children born to Harold and Tara Gardner, just one year after her brother Justice. Harold is a chef at a successful upper-class restaurant, and Tara worked as a secretary. The family lived rather modestly considering their comfortable income, mainly due to Harold’s influence; he grew up poor and worked his way up, and valued frugality both to keep his children humble and to make sure the family always had savings in case of emergency. Emergency did strike when Charity was a toddler, when Tara had a heart attack at work and was rushed to the hospital. Tara’s health had never been the best and she didn’t do much to improve it, and she later passed away from heart-related complications at a young age. Harold fell into a depression after Tara’s death, mainly going through the motions to take care of Justice and Charity when he wasn’t working to support them, leaving Charity and her brother feeling rather distant from him as they grew up. Charity fell in with a troublemaking crowd at school as she grew older, largely to ease the loneliness she felt especially once Justice started going in a different, more socially-successful direction with sports and academics. She and Harold have occasional, awkward bonding sessions when they have to spend time together, and he tries to steer Charity towards a healthier and more straight-laced lifestyle, but she brushes off most of his advice, considering him out of touch with her wants and needs. She and Justice grew apart as they grew older, and she hasn’t spoken much with her brother since he began his first term of military service last year. Charity works part-time at a department store and intends to upgrade to working in a tattoo and piercing parlor after graduation, uninterested in pursuing higher education. She has very vague plans about her future military service and hopes to be able to pass it working a desk job. Personality: Charity is generally jovial and often loud; her emotions are quick to turn, especially when she is stressed, and she can get quite snappish when annoyed. She is more passive-aggressive than openly confrontational, however. She is protective of the few close friends that she has and can be something of a mother hen to them in private. Reputation: Charity is seen as a hanger-on for delinquents and troublemakers, more of an accessory than a culprit most of the time. She is rarely outright disruptive in school and not very daring when it comes to illicit activity; she has been caught trespassing once or twice and once got in trouble for having cigarettes on school grounds, but she has yet to be in any real legal trouble. She is more likely considered to be going through a phase than a real delinquent or potential criminal, though teachers especially have been known to compare her unfavorably to her brother, whose successful shadow she has never been able to escape throughout her school years. The above biography is as written by backslash. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'backslash '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Grant Gault 'Collected Weapons: '''Throwing Axe (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Grant Gault 'Enemies: 'Frankie Matsui 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Charity, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Shit's Fucked *Take Nothing For Granted *Radical-6 *Tomb of the Forgotten Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Charity Gardner. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Characters